Johnny and the Monster Party
by Ram-Skull
Summary: This is a retelling of how Johnny first met Mavis, it includes many characters found in the movie, but some of the characters will have different personalities as of that in the movie and a few OC's here and there.
1. Chapter 1

It seemed like just a regular boring Friday in High School I go to school hope my teachers don't give us a pop quiz maybe fall asleep during free study and go back home, but little did I know this ordinary day was just the beginning of a big adventure.

It all started between 3rd and 4th period I went to my locker to grab some textbooks I knew I would need for my next class all of a sudden the guy who I hate the most in school just appeared out of nowhere and greeted me.

"Hey Carrot Top", I turned around and looked at my arch-enemy Brandon Hirsch. Hard to think that the school bully and I used to be best buds, but as we grew he seemed to take pleasure in constantly humiliating people, stealing lunch money and beating up the school nerds for homework answers. "What do you want from me now Brandon, my homework, lunch money, or did you decide to take some time out of your busy schedule to make insults at me?"

"Whoa buddy chill down." I immediately knew he was planning something since he called me buddy. "I just wanted to invite you to a costume party me and a couple of my buddies are having at the old McGlover Castle." "What!? A party at McGlover Castle?" McGlover Castle is like an ancient castle that is located out of town beyond the forest; many people say that the place is haunted so no one bothers going there because they're too scared to find out whether if the rumors are true or not. "You want me to go into a haunted castle? Alright what do you have planned, you trying to dress up as monsters and scare me, or as soon as I step inside the castle you lock the place from the outside?"

"No dude it's nothing like that, me and my buddies went to check that place out figured it would be a good place to smoke and drink since no one ever goes near that place the scariest thing in that old place is a bunch of spider webs and dusty furniture."

I admit I do hate spiders, but if there aren't any ghost or ghouls then that place would seem like a good place to hang out to any teenager. "Wait a sec, why are you inviting me?"

"Look I know I've been a real asshole to you ever since middle school, but I was just thinking about how the two of us got along when we were kids and I just thought that this would probably be a good way to start our friendship anew. If you don't want to come I'll understand."

Brandon then turned and started walking away from me moping with his hands in his pockets and slouching. My gut was telling me that this is just another one of his tricks, but my stupid conscience was telling me that he might be telling the truth. So it was then that I had to make a decision; either reject his invitation and continue to be bullied by him until graduation, or go to the party and hopefully regain an old friend.

"BRANDON WAIT!" Bran quickly turned to me a stared at me waiting for an answer. After a few moments my mouth opened and I replied "I'll think about it."

"Well either way I hope I'll see you at the party buddy."

I felt like I gave a good answer neither a yes or a no, needless to say my conscience was telling me to go so I spent the rest of school thinking of what I should go as at the party. Maybe I'll go as a Frankenstein, one of my brothers is in the drama club I'm sure he has some face paint or makeup I can use and I can use my dad's old torn up jacket and slap on a handful of hair gel should keep my wild hair up. After giving so much thought in what my costume was going to be I knew I was going to the party despite my better judgment, I just hope the night just doesn't end horribly for me.

**I hope you folks enjoyed the first chapter. I am new to the whole writing fan fiction thing so I would really appreciate it if you take the time and gave a review. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Well it took some time but I had finally gotten my costume ready. I stood in front of the bathroom mirror for a while making scary faces, I think I actually scared myself a couple of times. The sun was setting so I figured I should head to the castle while the sun is still out. I stepped into the garage and there it was an old Hummer H2 complete with spinners, surround sound stereo, DVD player, XBOX 360 installed in the back and of course a state of the art GPS. And next to it I saw my ride an old mountain bike with the leather of the seat halfway ripped off and tires half inflated. After looking at my bike I said to myself I really need to get a job. A quick grab of the bicycle pump and I was on my way to the castle.

After bicycling through town I found myself at the entrance of the forest, here I knew that if I entered the forest there would be no going back. I stopped for a moment took a deep breath and started pedaling into the forest. I have never been in the forest this late nor at the castle, but I knew that as long as I stayed on the trail I would find my way to the castle. After a couple of minutes I started to feel that I was lost because I had seen a tree with a familiar carving in it several times before. Perhaps I should see if I can find my way back out of here. I soon heard a wolf howl which only caused me to panic and pedal faster hoping that I would reach the castle soon. After a while I came to a fork in the trail one path looked like it would lead deeper into the forest and I could hear the sound of crickets chirping, the wind blowing and who knows what else, the other path seemed as if the trail ends yet I swear I could hear music and the sound of many people laughing. That must be the way to the party. So I went down the second path and I later found myself out of the forest. The very moment I was out of the forest I looked up and saw a huge dark creepy castle that was filled with laughter and loud music. This must be the place, it's even creepier than I imagined. I decided to chain my bike to a nearby lamppost and continued to walk toward the castle. I took my first step toward the door looking at its giant door knocker and started to reach out for it. Before I could grab the door knocker I stopped and thought that this truly might be my last chance to leave if this is another one of Brandon's tricks and spare myself the embarrassment. I stood there for only a moment and grabbed hold of the giant door knocker and slammed the door three times.

The knock on the door echoed throughout the forest and eventually I heard footsteps on the other side of the door. A small part of the door slid open and I saw a guy in zombie costume dressed as a butler through the hole. The dude just gave me a blank stare and groaned until I gave a reply. "Um... hi, I'm here for the party." The zombie butler guy then shut the small compartment, and shortly I heard what sounded like a giant lock being unlocked on the other side of the door and the door slowly opened and I saw that there were at least a good hundred people in some pretty convincing monster costumes just sitting in the main hall just talking to each other. I thought Brandon said a few of his buddies would be here. I was starting to think that maybe that this was a bad idea and decided to leave, but before I could even turn around the door shut behind me and the zombie butler guy looked at me and pointed to another door on the left side of the main hall. I went ahead to the other door hoping it would lead to another way out, but after opening the door I saw a huge group of people dancing in what looked like a giant ballroom, but this was different electro music was playing and there were flashing lights coming from the ceiling. It looked like a giant monster rave with everyone in their costumes. But, then I remembered something. Wait a sec, a rave? Brandon hates raves! I knew that this was not the right castle not even Bran would go to great lengths to throw a rave party just prank me. But how did he know that there would be a costume party here. I stopped trying put together the pieces in the puzzle just then I had a sudden realization. Who cares if Bran isn't here then I am as safe as can be and plus I'm at a party.

Realizing this I decided to join the rave and start dancing even if I didn't know how to dance. Few minutes after dancing I accidentally bumped into some one.

"HEY!"

I turned around to look at the stranger and apologize, but when I turned around I realized I was looking at some dudes crotch. I looked up to a guy who was at least twice my size in an Frankenstein costume whose costume made mine look poorly made.

"SORRY!" I said trying to raise my voice over the music.

"NO BIGGIE THE NAMES FRANKENSTEIN, BUT MY FRIENDS CALL ME FRANK WHAT'S YOURS?"

I thought of what I should say, I don't think this dude would like the idea of two Frankenstein's in the same room and plus his costume was better than mine so I thought of a new alias for myself while I'm at the party.

"JOHNNYSTEIN, BUT MY FRIENDS CALL ME JOHNNY."

Or at least they would if I had any friends.

"I TAKE IT YOUR NEW HERE AREN'T YA?"

"YEAH I DON'T THINK I KNOW ANYONE HERE."

"C'MON FOLLOW ME KID I'LL INTRODUCE YA TO MY FRIENDS."

"...THANKS." Wow I just bumped into some guy and he wants to introduce me to his friends, I've known some kids back at school for nearly half my life and they don't want me anywhere near them or their friends, looks like coming here wasn't such a bad idea after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Frank led me out of the ballroom and into a dining room where a bunch of partygoers where eating some oddly made food. Some of the food looked like bugs, raw eggs, animal noses, animal tongues, and I think I heard some screaming from some white cream near the bagels. Whoever does the catering here must have really had their work cut out for them. Frank brought me over to a table with a group of partygoers one pair looked like a couple of werewolves but the female wolf was preggo, another one was a mummy, another was a female Frankenstein monster with huge hair and another looked like the invisible man with the only thing actually visible were floating glasses. I was curious as to how these guys all have such amazing costumes, but I think I should save the questions for later I wouldn't want to make a bad first impression. The mummy spotted us and spoke.

"Hiya Frank how's the rave?"

"It's okay, but I don't think it's for me though too many people bump into me and I was about to let loose on this little guy."

Everyone looked at me and I was kinda nervous. I considered myself a bit of a loner and never had any real friends since Brandon, but I knew this was a chance for me to make some friends and I would have to get over myself so I gave a simply greeting.

"Hi everyone my name is Johnny." Everyone smiled back at me and greeted themselves.

"Hi Johnny the name's Wayne E. Wolf and this here is my cute pup Wanda and as you can see are expecting a few pups of our own." I couldn't help but chuckle at that joke.

"Hiya pal I'm Murray the Mummy" Murray reached over and shook my hand, while he was shaking I noticed a lot of sand falling off of his body, but where was it all coming from?

"Johnny this is my beautiful wife Eunice."

"Frank! Beautiful isn't even a word to describe me after I went and got this new hairdo last decade."

"And I'm Griffin, hey kid guess how many fingers I'm holding up." I looked at his hands or at least I think I was looking at his hands and just picked a random number.

"Um... six?"

"Err. Wrong!" I knew I wasn't going to be able to guess how many fingers he's holding up so I decided to play it smart.

"How do I know you're not holding up six fingers?"

"Because I'm holding up four." Got him.

"Okay four."

"D'oh." Everyone started laughing at how I was able to trick Griffin.

"Wow no one's ever been able to win that game against Griffin." Frank said.

"Pfft, the kid is just a lucky guesser. Anyway what brings you here we rarely see any young monsters here?"

"Well believe it or not I was on my way to a fr... an acquaintances little party and kinda got lost in the forest and I just happened to find my way here."

"Well I think you're very fortunate to have found this place, most first timers can't find this place with a guide let alone instructions." Wanda replied.

"Yeah it's always nice to have some young blood around here and not a bunch of four or five hundred year olds. Say how old are you Johnny?" Murray asked.

Five hundred years old? These guys really like to play their characters to the mark don't they? Well maybe I should just add a one in front of my normal age hopefully it will be convincing enough.

"I'm a hundred and seventeen years old."

"Wow you'll be a grown monster soon won't ya kiddo?"Frank said.

"Haha yeah." I had no idea when these guys thought that a monster was considered grown, but hey I think I'll just roll with it for now.

"Hey guys don't ya think it would be a good idea to introduce him to HER?" Murray asked.

Everyone one looked at each other and then to me I wasn't sure what was going on, but I was curious who exactly they wanted me to meet.

"Um... sorry but who exactly is this mysterious HER?" I asked.

"She's an adorable little angel about your age, she lives here and we don't get too many young monsters here so we just thought that it would be nice if you would just hang out with her while you're here." Wanda replied.

Wait a sec.. someone lives here in this castle? Odd I thought the rumors were that the place was abandoned and was haunted by ghost and ghouls.

"Yeah I guess the young monsters are too afraid to show up here since that human town is so close to the forest." Wayne said.

"That's a good guess, I mean if Drac wasn't running this place I highly doubt anyone would even come here so often, but he did do a good job at hiring Mr. Hyde to make the forest so that humans would get scared and not enter the forest and if they did they would get lost and choose to go back." Frank said.

Wait, what are they talking about? ... No this can't be I got lost and nearly choose to go back and I found this place. These guys can't really be... wait I better do a quick test first just to see how they react.

"What's wrong with humans, some of my friends are humans, in fact a human is the one invited me to the party I was trying to find."

"GASP!" Nearly everyone who was within the sound of my voice gasped and looked directly at me. Frank kneeled down to my at eye level and placed his huge hand on my shoulder and began to talk to me.

"Johnny as a fellow Stein listen to me humans are no good there evil, vicious, why do you think us monsters are always in hiding. No doubt this human friend of yours was trying to lure you into a trap to either kill you or possibly capture you and show you off to the human media for money. It has happened before and your much too young for something like that to happen to you. Do me a favor and stay away from the humans, okay?"

I froze for a bit thinking of what he was saying. No doubt about it that was just way too damn convincing I think these guys are real monsters.


	4. Chapter 4

No way this can't be. I'm in a castle that's filled with monsters! Oh my God! Oh my God! What am I going do? What CAN I do? If these guys find out I'm a human disguised as a monster I'm as good as dead. Never before have I been so fearful of my life cause now it seemed that if I made just one mistake it would be the end for me. I took a moment and tried to collect my thoughts thinking of what I should do next. I was still concerned of my current situation but one thing that remained clear to me was that if I didn't get out of here fast I most likely won't live to see the sunrise. But first I need to get away from Frank and his friends.

"Um will you guys excuse me?"

"Sure kiddo."

I got up from my chair and calmly made my way out of the dining room. The moment I closed the door I started running trying to find my way to the front door. It felt like I was running in a giant maze trying to find the exit, but I kept on running and with each monster I passed by only made me run faster knowing that I was in a castle full of monsters. I ran through so many hallways not knowing which will lead to the exit, but with my short time here I knew where one room was located. THE BALLROOM! The only problem was that not only can it be the only way toward the exit I would have to pass by a room full of raving monsters. I knew I had no other choice unless I wanted to cause suspicion and keep running around like some crazy person so I took a chance and found my way back to the ballroom where the monsters where still dancing.

I couldn't simply run through the large crowd so the only way I could get through this was to dance my way through. So without a moment to lose I started dancing quickly trying to make my way through the crowd. I bumped into a few monsters, but they didn't seem to mind at all that much. At long last I found my way to the other end and the exit was just on the other side of this door; without hesitation I swung the door open and with what energy I had left began to make a run for the door. Little did I know someone was in front of the ballroom door and I crashed into a monster without looking and we both fell to the floor.

"HEY! Watch were your going!" The monster shouted.

The monster sounded pretty pissed so I figured an apology would be best if I wanted to make it to the door alive. I looked up to the monster, but to my surprise it wasn't a monster it was a human girl and she was beautiful. We both just laid on the floor staring at each other and I could have sworn I saw something sparkle in her big blue eyes. It felt like we were just staring at each other for hours until I woke myself up realizing I need to get out of a monster infested castle, but this girl could she really be human I mean her skin does look kinda pale. A monster couldn't be this beautiful right? I'm not so sure, well in any case I should help her up and get out of here. I stood up and offered my hand to pull her up.

"I'm sorry, I'm in a bit of a hurry." The girl grabbed my hand and stood up and started talking.

"Yeah, well hurry or no hurry that gives you no excuse to run into somebody."

"Well again I'm sorry." I turned around and started heading toward the door then suddenly the girl appeared in front of me out of nowhere like lightning.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"WOAH! Where did you come from?"

"What are you.. oh well super speed is one of my powers I am a vampire after all." She then let out an eerie looking smile that revealed two sharp fangs.

Great this is fantastic just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, out of all the monsters I had to meet here I meet a vampire. I am scared to death of vampires I always have been as long as I can remember, but I have to stay calm remember what dad always told you never panic in life, it only makes things worse. C'mon relax Johnny you can do this. Maybe if I talk to her she'll let me go.

"So is there any reason why you won't let me leave?"

"No."

"...So can I go?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause."

"Cause why!?"

"Cause I said so, that's why." Okay, now I'm getting a little annoyed.

"Well is there any way I can convince you to let me leave?"

"Well there might be something." She said with an innocent looking smile. I don't think I like where this is going not one bit.

"I was going inside to dance, but I don't have a dance partner."

"Okay and?"

"It sure would be nice if someone were to dance with me. Oh I wonder where a cute little girl like me can find a good dance partner?"

Okay I see where this is going. Great, things just got from bad to worse. Now if I want to leave I have to dance with a vampire if who happens to discover that I'm a human will suck all the blood out me like a juice box. This night just keeps getting better and better for me.

"Okay fine one dance and you let me go."

"Deal! By the way my name is Mavis."

I hesitated to give this little devil my name, but I figured it's for the best if I want to leave this place in one piece.

"Johnny, my name is Johnny."


End file.
